


The Way We Were Supposed To Be

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, if i think of any other tags ill add them in, im still pissed i didnt get my epic stucky reunion i was god damn well waiting for, mentions of past peggy and steve, this is my attempt at an endgame fix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-18 11:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: Two years after defeating Thanos, Steve finds himself faced with a harsh reality. Because of his decision to stay in the past with Peggy and finally give himself the life he thought he had always wanted, Nick Fury returns to face him with a daunting truth. With the world’s timeline in disarray, it’s up to Steve to return to the past and restore the world to its natural order. Unfortunately it means that the all American hero has to sacrifice his heart and soul to save the world once again. And although Steve thinks that his one chance at a happy life had passed, who knows what the new future holds, perhaps… everything he had been searching for was right there all along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo yeah, HUGE ENDGAME SPOILERS!!! So if you haven’t seen the movie yet turn back now and read this later!! 
> 
> And for those of you that have seen the movie already and who are reading this, you're awesome and I hope you like it. This is just my way of getting the satisfying stucky ending that I was really hoping for that the movie didn’t quite deliver for me. 
> 
> So yeah, if you do like this I would be so so so grateful if you gave this a comment!! Love you guys and enjoy <3 <3 <3

It had been two years almost to the day. Two years since Steve took the leap back in time for round two, and took his second chance at a happy life. Two years since he sat on that bench by the water and talked to Sam, passed off his shield, and decided to live out the rest of his life in the peace he so rightfully deserved. Two years that is, for the rest of the world, but an entire lifetime for Steve.

Today had lead him to Peggy’s grave. A cool wind blew through the cemetery as he shoved his hands deep in his jacket pockets, staring down at his wife’s grave, and remembering the perfect life they had together. Thanks to Tony and his discovery of time travel Steve was able to have everything he had ever wanted. A wife, kids, house, white picket fence, the whole American dream. After everything Steve had been through, saving the world countless times, losing loved ones, being a man out of time, he was finally able to put that all aside and live a normal life, and he was grateful for it.

A shadow crept up beside him, covering Peggy’s tomb stone as feet came into his view. He already knew who it was. 

“Director Fury,” he didn’t even turn his gaze away.

“Captain.”

Steve chuckled, he hadn’t been called that in a long time, and deep down he was slightly glad for it. “I'm sure there’s a reason for your visit. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

He said nothing in response, merely handing a large brown folder to Steve. When he opened the folder and pulled out the contents he found himself staring at documents, birth certificates, medical records, pictures, articles. He shuffled through them a few times before letting go a sigh. 

“Are these…”

Fury hummed with a nod, “The children Miss Carter was supposed to have.” Steve bit his bottom lip worrying it between his teeth as Fury continued, “After you went back in time to return the stones and came back an old married man, I started doing some research over the last two years, collecting information on the old time line. And luckily enough, when you crossed over everything we had remained intact. Certificates, pictures, documentation, all of that remained and nothing vanished, except the memories of these people. You going back in time and taking the life that you wanted, rather then returning the stones and letting it play out as it should have, disrupted the time line and the natural order. Now these people never existed, people who were supposed to exist, people who were destined to do great things for this world and now they’re gone. 

But that’s not all. These are just the beginnings of the changes your little escapade created. It wasn’t just Peggy’s time line you changed, but rather hundreds of others. For example, the man who was supposed to marry Peggy went on to marry someone else, they then had kids who shouldn’t have existed, they interacted with people they shouldn’t have, the real husband of that woman would have done the same and married someone else, and so on, and so on. Do you see where I'm going with this?”

“So what you're saying is I need to go back and…” Steve shook his head, not wanting to believe any of this, “and change it back. I have to go back to the exact moment when I was returning the stones and stop myself from talking to Peggy and changing the timeline.”

“Yes.” A simple answer that sounded more like an order to Steve.

Steve huffed out another sigh, subconsciously twisting the gold band on his finger. 

Fury turned to face him, placing a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze, “I'm sorry, Steve, but the timeline has to be restored and you need to return to the present. You can’t stay in the past, you were meant to be here.”

Anger bubbled in Steve now. He thought he had finally moved on, moved forwards with a new life that he deserved. He fought for his country more then once, all he wanted was the simple life he was owed, and apparently he couldn’t even have that. “What is the world missing because of me?!”

“In short,” Fury shrugged, “a few doctors, a novelist, a research scientist who’s work lead to preventative measures for dementia and eventually a cure, a Nobel Peace Prize winner, mothers, daughters, fathers, sons, husbands, wives… I'm sure you get the point.”

“Yeah,” Steve ran a hand down his face, “yeah, I get it. In order for the world to be restored to its rightful time line, I can’t be happy.”

“No one said you can’t be happy,” Fury shook his head, giving Steve’s shoulder a shake, “this life with Peggy may have been something you wanted, but obviously it’s not your happy ending. But I have faith that it’s out there somewhere and you'll find it this time around.” Steve pulled away from Fury, kneeling to place a hand on Peggy's grave as a tear slid down his cheek and into the grass. “I’ll contact Doctor Banner, let him know what we need to do. Meet us at his lab in two days, don’t be late.”

Without another word Nick Fury slipped silently out of the cemetery, leaving Steve to cry over the loss of the love of his life a second time.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later Steve pulled up in front of Banner Tech Labs. The gates opened before he even reached them, and he drove through the dense tree line until he finally made it to the large building. He stayed in his car for a while, needing a few minutes to breathe before going inside and giving up his entire past, sacrificing his whole world for that of the universe once again. Ever the American hero, he thought.

Turning to the passenger seat he laid a hand on the duffle resting there. Inside was his old jump suit, the one that had taken him back to Peggy. He had long since tucked it away thinking he would never have to use it again… it still fit like a glove. 

With one last hard breath he clutched his hand tightly around the duffel and forced himself out of the car and to the front doors. When he walked inside the building was quiet, empty aside from one woman sat at a large desk to his left. He turned towards her and placed his free hand on the counter, and before he could say anything she looked up to him with a smile and said, “Mr. Rogers, Doctor Banner awaits you upstairs. Take that elevator all the way to the top floor and he will greet you when the doors open. Good luck.”

She returned to her work without another word as Steve gave a nod and trudged into the elevator. When the doors closed it felt like a lifetime before they opened again and Steve found himself staring directly at the device that had given him a second chance at life, ironically the same device that would be just as quickly ripping it away. 

“Steve,” Bruce who had been tinkering away at the controls, stopped and locked eyes with him. The air was tense, thick, and Steve could feel it getting harder to breath by the second. “I'm sorry, man.”

He stepped out of the elevator and towards one of the desks off to the side of the room, Bruce’s eyes following him as he moved. He lifted the duffel in his hand and plopped it down on the metal surface with a thud, “I brought the jump suit, figured we’d need it.”

Bruce nodded, then continued tapping his fingers on the screens, “I’ll just be a few more minutes here, Fury should be here soon.”

With a sigh Steve left Bruce to his work, opting to wander around the lab while he awaited his pending doom. A few minutes later found him walking past a slightly opened door at the back of the lab. He peeked in and figured it must be Bruce’s office, so he pushed the door open and looked inside. What immediately caught his eye were the countless framed pictures that completely covered the back wall behind his desk. Walking inside he rounded the desk and began scanning his eyes over all of them, even finding himself in a few. 

There were some from Tony’s party after they had taken down Loki, one of Sam trying to life Thor’s hammer, one of Rhodes telling his odd joke to a laughing group of people, the tag line “Boom! You lookin’ for this?” forever etched into Steve’s brain, even one of that old guy that Thor got insanely drunk with his Asguardian booze. 

There were some of them in battle, fighting Ultron, the twins appeared in a few pictures shortly after that with a memento to Pietro. Even Bucky could be seen in a few pictures, some of which Steve could tell had been provided to Bruce by Shuri from their time in Wakanda. 

There were even some more recent pictures on the wall. There was Wanda and Bruce at the newly restored compound, Clint and his ever growing kids along with Laura and yet another bun in the oven, by the looks of things due any time. There was even one of Bruce and a now seven year old Morgan, who was resembling her dad more and more with each passing day. Years of friendships made, broken, and restored all before him. Then his eyes caught a certain picture on the wall and he stopped there.

It was from their short stint in witness protection on Clint and Laura’s farm back in the days of Ultron. Even back then it was obvious that there was more then friendship between Bruce and Natasha, and this clearly confirmed it. The picture must have been taken by Laura. The two were sat at the kitchen table side by side, Bruce with his head down blushing profusely while Nat looked on adoringly at him, and by the angle of her arm Steve could tell she had her hand rested on his thigh under the table. A perfect moment captured between the two star-crossed lovers, and it made Steve’s heart ache all the more.

“I love that picture.” Steve hadn’t realized that Bruce had snuck in behind him and was now standing beside him, admiring the same frame. 

Steve returned his gaze back to the picture as he spoke, “You two should have been able to be happy. After everything we did for this world, you should have had at least that.”

Bruce sighed beside him, moving to lean against the desk. “I wish it could have been that way, but unfortunately we were dealt different cards.”

“Don’t you ever think about it?” Steve turned to face Bruce, crossing his arms, “Don’t you want to go back to before Natasha sacrificed herself and be with her, like you should have been?”

Bruce shook his head with a pained look, “Not if it meant changing hundreds of lives in the process. I wish she was still here, with me, but I can’t change that. She did what she had to do to help us defeat Thanos and save the world. Without her sacrifice, trillions of beings in the universe wouldn’t even be alive right now. And yeah, I miss her, and yeah, I will always love her, but she did what she thought was right and I can’t fault her for that.”

“But you could finally be happy.”

“I wouldn’t be though,” he shook his head, “not knowing that the world changed because of my selfishness.”

“And that’s why you have to change it back,” the deep commanding voice of Nick Fury startled them both from the doorway, both turning to face him, “I know you Steve, and I know that you're a man of morals. You can’t leave the world the way it is, you need to restore natural order, even if that means letting her go.”

Steve took a breath pinching the bridge of his nose. He huffed out a small laugh, even following it up with a sad smile, “You know me well, Fury. As much as I don’t want to lose her again, I know I have to make things right.”

“Good man.” Fury gave him a nod and then left the room. both Bruce and Steve followed him out, neither wanting to wallow in this misery any longer then they needed to, and Steve just wanting to get it over with. 

When they reached the device Fury had Steve's duffle in hand and pushed it out towards him. He took it, slipped on the suit, and shuffled onto the pad. 

“Ok, Steve,” Bruce began as he ran his fingers over the screen again, “I'm going to put you five minutes ahead of your younger self just before you knock on Peggy's door. If the time and date you gave Fury is accurate, you will have exactly five minutes to intercept yourself and for both of you to activate your suits at the same time and head back here. Got it?”

Steve gave a nod from the pad.

“In and out, Rogers,” Fury ordered from beside Bruce, “don’t change anything, don’t talk to anyone except yourself, and head straight back.”

Steve nodded again, and when Bruce asked if he was ready all he could do was give a thumbs up and activate his helmet. Bruce gave him a countdown, and by the time he reached one Steve was fighting a loosing battle against the tears now flowing down his cheeks as he slipped into the quantum realm.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Steve opened his eyes he was standing in front of the all too familiar house, Peggy's… their house. Bruce had sent him back to the exact moment he changed his life, and the world, and in the next five minutes he had to stop himself from doing just that.

His eyes followed down the sidewalk a few feet and to the end of Peggy’s driveway and there he saw him. The younger version of himself stood stock still at the end of the driveway, watching through the front window as Peggy paced back and forth in the living room, no doubt working on top secret business. 

Staring at himself he remembered the feeling of this very moment from way back then. He remembered the doubt that rushed over him, wondering if he was doing the right thing, if she would accept him back, even the sickening thought that she had moved on. It had after all been a year at this point since he put himself in the ice, and a lot can happen in a year. He even considered just making the jump back to the present, and now thinking back he should have known that this was too good to be true. He should have realized himself the repercussions that a drastic decision such as this would have, and he should have left well enough alone and spared himself a second heartache. But a want for a life he deserved overpowered that better judgement and he took the leap. 

Lost in his thoughts, his younger self started to walk down the driveway and towards the path to the house. Steve hurried his steps to catch up and just before young Steve was able to walk the porch steps he caught his shoulder and turned him around. He was met with momentary wide eyes before a flash of understanding and sorrow came over them. 

“You’re…” young Steve began.

He nodded, “the consequence of this decision.”

“Can’t do it can I?” young Steve asked shaking his head, but Steve could tell he already knew the answer to his question. “And you're here to fix it, to stop me… us, from probably changing the time line, right?”

“Unfortunately, I am,” They both sighed, Steve placing a hand on his younger self’s shoulder comfortingly, “we can’t change the time line. Bruce warned all of us about this the first time around and we were too caught up in wanting something more to see what we were doing wrong, and now it has to be reset.”

Young Steve nodded, taking a second to look back at the still pacing Peggy, completely oblivious to what was happening right outside. “What happens to her? I mean, if we go back to the present, does she have a good life? A happy one?”

Steve nodded with a smile, “She does. She gets married, has kids, a very rewarding career. She does good for herself.”

“And what about her life with us… what happens if we stay?”

This time Steve shook his head, “Its better if you don’t know, just know that this life is the one she was meant to have, without us.”

Young Steve heaved a sigh before looking up to ask, “So, how do we do this then?”

“Together,” Steve held up his hand, finger on the trigger.

“And when we push the button and return to the present, there will only be one of us?”

“Bruce said it would be the Steve that was meant to be in the present,” he scrunched his nose a bit, slightly confused himself, “there will only be one Steve Rogers, but it will be both of us in a way… I didn’t understand the science of it, I just agreed when Bruce tried to explain it.”

They both laughed together, then young Steve raised his hand ready to make the jump back. 

“On three,” he said.

“On three,” and Steve began the countdown.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next thing Steve knew he was back in Bruce’s lab. He removed his helmet and turned to look at Fury who was rifling viciously through databases on a computer screen to his left. 

After a few moments Fury met eyes with Steve and gave him a single nod. He had done it, he restored the world back to its proper time line, but he still couldn’t help mourning for what he had lost. 

Without a word and his head down, Steve walked off the pad and across the room. He stalked directly to the elevator without a single word from either man in the room. When the doors closed his breath hitched when he caught his reflection in the metal surface. It was like he had never left, like he never stayed behind with Peggy, he was just as young as he was before he made the jump. He scoffed at his reflection and turned away, pushed the ground button, and left banner tech labs in his rear view mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

Not exactly knowing where to go, Steve drove aimlessly through the streets of New York, eventually finding himself making the all too familiar hike down to Washington. By mid day he made it to the bustling city and parked his car in a mostly empty parking lot. Following the path up the small hill, he weaved his way through the seemingly endless grave stones before coming to the one he was looking for. For the second time in three days he was staring down at Peggy’s grave. 

“Oh, Peggy,” he whispered into the breeze now picking up, “I'm sorry we could never truly be together, but it has to be this way. I couldn’t let the world run an unnatural course and I know that if you knew the consequences you would have done the same.”

The wind chose that moment to blow through at a fierce strength and he smiled to himself as he continued, “Exactly what I thought.” He knelt down and placed a hand on the stone, closing his eyes for a moment before whispering, “I wish with everything I have that I could have kept that life with you, Peggy. It’s the only thing I have ever wanted, but I know that you had a happy life with your husband, and your kids, and I can only hope that someday I’ll find that happiness too. I know it’s what you’d want me to do, to move on. And maybe Fury’s right, maybe I’ll find happily ever after this time around. Third times the charm, right?”

Steve laughed wholeheartedly this time as the wind blew through the cemetery again, this time hard enough to slightly push him off balance and away from Peggy's grave. “Alright, I'm going!” He stood and gave her grave one last look, “But no matter what, Peggy, don’t you forget that I’ll always love you no matter what.”

Before he left he blew a kiss to her grave and followed the now gentle breeze out of the cemetery and got back in his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~

With no where else to go Steve made the trek back to New York and eventually made it to the compound gates. It took a year after Thanos destroyed it for the land to be levelled out and the building to be rebuilt, all thanks to Pepper who funded it all in Tony's honour. “He would have wanted it this way,” she had said back then, “for you all to have a place to call home no matter what. This was always his dream, and I want to make sure it stays alive.” 

For the year while the compound was being rebuilt, Bruce was working on a different project of his own, rebuilding the time travel device. And for that year while Steve waited, he and Bucky had rented a two bedroom apartment downtown. At this point, he wasn’t quite sure where he belonged right now. Since he changed the time line and now changed it back his house with Peggy no longer belonged to him, and he wasn’t sure if he still had a place with Bucky after leaving him behind for another life. Till the end of the line had once seemed so true and so final to them both, yet Steve was realizing now that he had been quick to throw it away, without even considering Bucky’s feelings on the matter. Steve couldn’t exactly expect Bucky to welcome him back with open arms. And as for the compound, he wasn’t sure if he would even be granted access after two years away, but what else could he do. 

When he pulled up to the security pad by the gates, he held his breath, and reached a hand out his window. Luckily his prints seemed to still be in the database and the gates opened letting him inside. He parked in his old space and walked inside. It was quiet, he seemed to be the only one there. He walked through, peeking into the rooms he knew some of his fellow Avengers had once occupied, and it seemed as though they hadn’t been lived in for a long time. Dust had settled in most of the rooms and some seemed to have even been emptied of all personal belongings. 

Wandering a bit further in he finds himself in the main control room. He slips himself behind the desk and pulls up a screen in front of him. He taps on the light blue hologram a few times and eventually finds what he wants. He's happy on one hand to see that the avengers still check in with updates on their GPS locations, but on the other hand is also quiet disappointed to see that over the last two years everyone seems to have once again gone their separate ways. 

Clint remains on his family farm, though that one doesn’t surprise him. Wanda seemed to have made her way into Europe, Banner was still at his lab, the kid was back in Queens, T’Challa home in Wakanda, Thor wasn’t even on the map, Sam still remained close to the compound, but the one person he wanted to find he can’t. Bucky has no location on the map, and even searching his name brings up nothing on the screens.

With a hard sigh Steve pushes back in the chair running a hand through his hair. How could he blame him though? Steve left. He left Bucky without so much as a warning or a promise to return. Steve remembered how he had felt back in their time when Bucky was leaving for the war. He knew there was always a chance Bucky wouldn’t come back, but there was always the promise and the hope of a safe return for his best friend. He hadn’t even granted Bucky that much when he decided stay back with Peggy. So, if Bucky had gone off the rails and erased himself from the grid once again, Steve would only have himself to blame for that.

Not wanting anymore disappointment for the day he turns the screens off and leaves the room. He heads out to the common room and sits himself on the couch in front of the TV. He takes up the remote and absently thinks to himself that he's alone here, no one lives here or has lived here in a long time, so at the very least he should be fine to stay since he currently has no where else to go. The place belongs to Pepper now anyways, so if anyone does show up and has a problem he can always talk to her. And if she decides that it’s time for him to move on, then so be it, he did this to himself after all.

Trying to push the idea of loneliness out of his mind for the time being he decides to just watch a movie, but before he can turn the TV on he hears the whoosh of the front doors and a familiar excited voice traveling through the halls. 

With a slight burst of excitement rushing through his chest at the possibility of maybe not being so alone after all, he pushes himself off the couch and rushes to the front doors, and his eyes widen as he sees who just walked in.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Man, that assassin didn’t know what hit him!”

Sam was nearly bouncing as he followed Bucky back into the compound. When the doors closed behind them Sam jumped forwards and shook Bucky’s shoulders, “Come on, Bucky, at least show a little emotion here. We just saved the god damn president.”

“Did you properly park the jet this time?” he instead asked Sam without looking at him.

“You know I did,” he answered as he released his shoulders, “it was one time man, and I only ruined one flower bed before we stopped it.”

Bucky managed to let go a small almost inaudible chuckle, “Yeah, and when Pepper got the alert she nearly killed you. Quite frankly I'm surprised she didn’t.”

“Yeah, me too…” he cringed thinking back to the pure rage on her face, then took a few quick steps to catch up to Bucky, “Where you going? Wanna hit the gym and burn off some of this adrenaline?”

“Naw,” he still refused to turn back, “I'm going to bed. Wake me up if someone else is about to die.”

With a sigh and a shake of his head Sam decided enough was enough. This had been going on for too long and he had already vowed to himself that he would not lose another friend. “Bucky, stop!” He did, but remained still with his back to Sam, “When is this gunna end man? You sleep all day, barely come out of your room except for an emergency, I don’t think you're eating… he's been gone for two years Bucky. He wouldn’t want this from you-”

Sam’s stopped dead when Bucky suddenly turned and violently stormed into his space, gritting through clenched teeth, “Shut up! You have no idea! You have no idea how this feels, what I’ve lost!”

“I think I know more then you think I do,” Sam answers with a sad knowing look.

“Then you know I can’t just move on like you did!” Bucky backs up slightly, out of his face, “After everything we’ve been through now he's just gone, lived a life without me and I can’t ever get him back. It wasn’t the job, it wasn’t death that took him from me, it was worse, it was time and age. There’s a lifetime between us now and I wasn’t in it!”

“Bucky…” Sam breathes.

“Just stop,” Bucky shakes his head, “I just… I can’t do this without Steve. I want him back but I can’t… I can’t have that.”

“I'm sorry man,” Sam sighs, knowing there’s really nothing he can do or say to help.

“Whatever, I'm going to bed, so just leave me alone.”

Sam watches as Bucky turns slowly with his eyes glued to the ground at his feet before something catches his eye. The shape of a man coming around the corner, and at the thought of the compound being empty for nearly a year and a half now, he instinctively reaches for his gun but stops when he sees who it is.

“Bucky!” he calls out.

“I said let me go, Sam.”

“No, Bucky stop!” he calls with more desperation this time.

Bucky stops and turns on his heel, annoyance etched clearly on his face when he looks up at Sam and shouts, “What, Sam?!”

Sam shoots him a winning smile which confuses the hell out of Bucky, and if anything else makes him more angry. He's about to completely snap when Sam just looks around him. Bucky scrunches his brow at the odd movement but slowly follows Sam’s eyes as he turns, stopping dead when they land on the target.

He feels like his whole world has stopped spinning, his hears are ringing, and his eyes are so watery he can barely see. He wants to move his feet and surge forwards but he can’t, they suddenly feel like lead bricks weighing him down, and his voice seems to have suddenly betrayed him too. 

It feels like a lifetime of standing there before he's finally able to croak out one single word past the extremely large lump in his throat, “Steve…” barely comes out in a whisper.

It seemed that Steve was having the same symptoms as Bucky since all he could do was nod, eyes just as wide and wet as his own. But that simple gesture seemed to awaken something in Bucky, as if the response was proof that this wasn’t another dream turned nightmare when he woke up and realized Steve wasn’t really there. But when Steve answered him, even though no words were exchanged, it was enough for Bucky to finally move his shaking legs and run full speed the rest of the way down the hall, a desperate, “Steve!” leaving his lips as Steve too began to run at him.

The two crashed together where they met in the middle of the hallway, both immediately tucking their heads into the others shoulder. When he finally had his arms around him, pressing him as tightly to his body as he could no matter how much it hurt, Bucky knew this was real. Steve was here, in his arms, back where he belonged. And when Steve was finally able to whisper into his ear, “Bucky,” he closed his eyes and sobbed into Steve's shoulder. 

Sam watched it all unfold before his eyes and couldn’t express in words how truly happy he was in that moment. Steve was back, he didn’t know how and quite frankly didn’t really care at the moment, but he was back and he knew that Bucky would finally be okay. He was grateful for that. This would be the end of his worrying over his friend, the last one he really had left after everything went down, and as a plus he got Steve back as well. 

When he realized the two weren’t going to let go of one another any time soon, he gave a nod and started walking past them. He stopped briefly to give Steve's shoulder a pat, Steve's arm reaching out briefly to grab at his as well, before it was quickly returned to Bucky’s back, Steve not wanting to let him go any time soon. With one last look at them, Sam continued into the compound and towards his room, leaving them in the privacy they deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally get Bucky in this chapter!! More to come soon!  
> Let me know what you guys think, I adore your comments <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have chapter one... chapter two soon to follow!
> 
> Let me know what you all think!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
